Starlight Daughter’s Moonlight Melody
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A mysterious 18 year old girl arrives on Earth one day. She has been searching for Goku and when she finally does meet him, she has a shocking secret to tell....
1. Beginning Of Her Song

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, so you no sue me then all peeps are happy ^-^  
Author's Note~This fic is totally dedicated to my two wicked friends, Ty and her sister TD. You peeps are great and keep up the cooly fics!  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Starlight Daughter's Moonlight Melody  
  
Chapter 1-Beginning Of Her Song  
  
  
  
Big soft emerald eyes stared up at the pretty patterns on the ceiling of the bedroom. The tiny baby happily made gurgling sounds at the gentle moonlight reflected itself around her small bedroom. She listened closely to the sound of her mother's voice singing her favourite lullaby. The little baby murmured quietly, soaking up the words of the song in her head. The song reflected what might have been, what could've been if things had turned out differently. On this new world, the baby was the only one of it's kind on the planet, yet familiar on a distant planet. As the baby's mother continued singing, she gazed upon the wall and smiles at an old photograph of her with a tall ebony haired man behind her. How she wish he was with her now.  
  
I think they call it love  
It's nothing to be scared about, believe me  
Ain't nothing we can't do  
Just let it be a part of you, and feel it  
I wanna let you know  
I promise, I promise  
To never let you go, you know  
You know  
  
We can make it good  
We can make it right  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
We don't need to hurt  
We don't need the pain  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
The woman then stood up and walked over to the cot where her precious baby girl was, now content in sucking her toes. She leaned to her and picked the baby in her arms and gently rocked her. In the background, explosions started flaring up and flashes of bright light streamed across the sky, but the woman wouldn't let her child hear or see them.  
  
Your scared it's gonna change  
You say you need a guaranty, just leave it  
Now look what you will find  
Don't you know that love is blind, just feel it  
I wanna let you know  
I promise, I promise  
To never let you go, you know  
You know  
  
We can make it good  
We can make it right  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
We don't need to hurt  
We don't need the pain  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
Slowly the mother made her way down to a small lab. The little baby girl stared in wonder at the strange and weird things that her eyes saw and couldn't understand. The woman then pulled a lever and part of the roof opened up as a small round space pod appeared directly under the opened roof. Carefully, so as not to distraught her baby, the woman placed the tiny child in the white cloth at the bottom of the pod. She also put a long sword at the back of the pod and a small tan coloured box. The brown haired woman looked upon her daughter and smiles affectionately, holding her tiny hands.  
  
It's A to C  
It's chemistry  
It's meant to be  
It's certainty  
It's only need  
Just let it be  
Yeah, yeah  
I wanna let you know  
I promise, I promise  
To never let you go, you know  
You know  
  
We can make it good  
We can make it right  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
We don't need to hurt  
We don't need the pain  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
Boy when it feels like this (when it feels like this)  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
"I know someday, you will meet your father." The woman softly told her daughter. "Don't be angry at him or try to turn him away, it wasn't his fault that this happened. I know he'll want to know everything about what has happened, so give him the tan box when you do meet. I'm sorry you won't be able to see me watch you grow up, but I promise you I'll watch from the stars. Wherever you may go from here, don't ever give up looking for your father, it will be worth it I promise you. No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you and I'll always love you and your father."  
The baby smiled and laughed a little, while grasping on to her dark brown tail as it wavered about.  
"Goodbye my daughter and good luck."  
Then, the woman closed the little pod and pushed a red button which sent it hurtling into space. The space pod then rocketed off towards a far away place. The little baby had no idea what life she would have ahead of her as she quietly drifted off into a deep sleep, the rest of her mother's song playing in her mind. However, one thing was certain. In 18 years time she would come to find and planet called Earth.  
  
Some kind of love  
Some kind of feeling  
Some kind of miracle  
Some kind of perfect bliss  
  
  
I hoped you liked chapter 1, me will add more if you want it. 


	2. Enchanted Secret

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, so you no sue me then all peeps are happy ^-^  
  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my 2 fabby friends, Ty and TD.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Starlight Daughter's Moonlight Melody  
  
Chapter 2-Enchanted Secret  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes scanned the waiting area for the Tournament finalists. Her mind took in all that she saw. Her intentions perfectly clear on her on going mission.  
"What a strange place this is." The figure muttered to herself. "No one on my world would do stuff like this. However, if he is on this planet then I have no doubt that he'd be here."  
Her voice was light, yet held a harshness in it. She kept her arms crossed against her chest, making the fabric of her dark purple Gi like clothing crease. Leaning upon the wall, she waited and waited for the other competitors to arrive. She had passed through the elimination rounds with no trouble at all. But her only reason for taking part in the tournament was to find 'him' as she had been doing since she was 6 years old. When she was a baby she had been launched into space as her world was being destroyed. Fortunately, she had landed on the Planet Beliria which was home of the Berins, a peaceful race of humanoid people. They took care of her and raised her and when she way old enough, they told her about what had happened and where her origins laid. When she found the things in her space pod, she knew what she had to do.  
Her brown and white striped tail waved to her side at the remembrance of the memories. She flicked her long black hair over her shoulders, which covered the long sword upon her back, and adjusted the light pink band upon her forehead. She was tall, sleek and slender. Her skin was ice blue in colour and her hands were really dark purple claws and she had a pair of long cat-like ears. In fact her whole appearance was more like a cat than anything else. But she wasn't a pure blooded member of her species. No, she had another type of blood running through her veins and her tail was evident of that.  
Just as she sighed in irritation, the remaining competitors arrived. She turned her head around to watch them. Suddenly, she spotted him. Her heart began pounding hard, but she easily controlled it. A wide smirk appeared on her face and she licked her lips in anticipation.  
"At last, I have found you Son Goku."  
  
The Tournament began with a blast. Each year was more exciting than the last and this year was definitely no exception.  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" Goten asked, walking next to his best friend.  
"Nothing's up Goten." Trunks replied.  
Both Demi-Saiyans, now teenagers, looked at each other in cofusion.  
"Hey come on man, you have that 'I'm concentrating extremely hard' look that your dad has. I know your thinking about something." Goten said, crossing his arms and glaring at Trunks.  
Trunks sighed, knowing full well that he could never keep anything from Goten.  
"Fine. You see that girl there." Trunks replied, gesturing towards her. "She…"  
"Trunks dude, she's not your type." Goten said, almost yelling.  
"GOTEN! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!" Trunks yelled, nearly deafening his best friend.  
"Okay calm down, it was a joke!" Goten wailed, rubbing his ears.  
Trunks growled in frustration at Goten and walked over to the girl.  
"Hey there, what's your name?"   
"What concern is it of yours?" She muttered.  
"Hey chill, I'm just trying to be polite." Trunks said.  
"My name is Arlia."  
"Nice name, I'm Trunks. That's Goten, my best friend."   
Arlia's curiosity, which she got from her mother, began to grow as she looked at Trunks.  
"Tell me, are you a friend of Goku Son?" Arlia asked.  
"That's my dad, how do you know him?" Goten asked.  
Arlia mentally gasped, but she kind of expected it. Her gaze soften and she smiled.  
"By reputation, but hasn't everyone?" Arlia said.  
Arlia noticed that the next match was her's and she began walking towards the ring. Before she did, she brushed her hair against Trunks' face and walked past him and Goten.  
"See you guys later."  
Trunks and Goten watched in awe, both for different reasons.  
"Wow, she seems really powerful." Trunks said.  
"Hey it's not fair." Goten moaned. "How come your so attractive to the opposite sex Trunks?"  
"GOTEN!"  
  
Arlia was becoming increasingly impatient, but she had to wait for the right time to act. That time was drawing ever closer. By the time she had successfully won 3 rounds she had had enough waiting.   
Arlia walked past Trunks, Goten and Pan, whom she had been talking with and boldly and totally calmly approached Goku.  
"Son Goku?"  
Goku turned and found his gaze directly at Arlia's eyes. He was a little stunned and backed off.  
"You must be Arlia, Goten told me just now that you'd met." Goku spoke.  
"No time for introductions, I have to talk to you NOW." Arlia said firmly and rather bitterly.  
Leaving everyone else confused, Arlia and Goku went down the long hallway.  
"So what is it?" Goku asked.  
Arlia glared at Goku, narrowling her eyes like she was trying to see right through him.  
"Don't you know who I am? Do I not remind you of anyone?" Arlia asked.  
Goku shook his head which made Arlia even more mad.  
"Then I guess your memory was wiped after all."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked, getting annoyed himself.  
"No matter." Arlia said, ignoring the question. "This will sort that problem out."  
Arlia held her claw hand in the air and a soft purple haze filled the area around them both. Suddenly, flashes of images and unknown memories filled Goku's mind. It was overwhelming the amount of things that were there. It didn't last long, only about 30 seconds. Goku stood frozen to the spot and pretty shaken up while Arlia narrowed her eyes again.  
"Now do you remember?" Arlia asked, growling in a fierce manner.  
"Saphuria." Goku muttered.  
"I'll take that as a yes, since that was my mother's name." Arlia said.  
"You look just like her." Goku said.  
"Well I would do." Arlia replied, flicking her hair as a vicious smile came about her lips. "She is my mother after all. I bet your wondering the reason I've come here. I bet you already know but I'll tell you anyway."  
Arlia reached forward and whispered in Goku's ear.  
"I'm your daughter."  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Hehehe, evil cliffhanger! Want more? Tell me ^_^ 


	3. Here's To The New Life

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, so you no sue me then all peeps are happy ^-^  
  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my 2 fabby friends, Ty and TD. Also an apology in advance if I've got Gohan's age wrong. I've been trying to work out the maths for ages and it's very complicated, so soz if it's wrong.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Starlight Daughter's Moonlight Melody  
  
Chapter 3-Here's To The New Life  
  
  
The entire team of Z Fighters had been assembled together and were now sat around a large wooden table in the Capsule Corps building, Arlia seated at the end. They all looked as miffed as she was and shocked too. Once Bulma sat down, the questioning began.  
"Okay Arlia, explain everything from the very beginning." Bulma spoke.  
Arlia sighed and leaned back against her chair and started talking.  
"16 years ago my mother, Saphuria, launched me into space when I was 2 years old when my home-world, Parishua, was being destroyed. I landed on a far away planet called Beliria, where I was raised by the Berins. When I was 6 years old, they told me the truth about me and where I came from. They gave me the contents of my space pod and let me do as I chose. Among the things I found a recording made by my mother. She told me about what had happened to her and my race and planet, the reasons why it had happened and what I had to do next and that was to find my father."  
"You mother's name sounds familiar." Vegeta spoke, interrupting Arlia.  
"Well her name would sound familiar Prince Vegeta." Arlia said, daring to speak mockingly to Vegeta that no one ever had done. "She was the Queen of our race."  
"You say that dad is your father, but how is that possible?" Gohan asked, looking directly into Arlia's emerald eyes.  
"That's what I was about to explain next." Arlia replied bluntly. "A long time before, my father crashed landed on my planet. He was injured very badly, from what we didn't know. My mother fell deeply in love with him and what happened next I needn't tell you because it's pretty obvious. By your terms I should be older. The reason I'm not is because my race, the Perisais, have long pregnancies which last many years. I was conceived around about when, I'd say, Gohan was 7 years old."  
Everyone turned to each other, shocked and stunned.  
"Dad, that's when you were in space, travelling back from Namek after the fight with Frieza!" Gohan said.  
"That just cannot be possible!" Yamcha said. "Even if all this is true, you'd think Goku would remember!"  
"There is a simple answer to your confusion if you'd care to listen." Arlia said. "The ones who destroyed my world found out that my father was a Saiyan and wanted to capture him and turn him evil for their own ends. My father wanted to stay and fight, but my mother cast a spell upon him which wiped his memory of everything that had happened during his stay on my world. My mother then sent him back into space where she hoped he'd find his home again. Obviously, he did."  
"But now I remember everything, because you cancelled out your mother's spell." Goku said, standing up.  
"That's right." Arlia said. "Sorry to say it, but one cannot live in happy bliss forever you know."  
Everyone by now had had just about enough of Arlia's attitude.   
"Look what's your problem?" Piccolo said. "You've found who you've been searching for all these years. Aren't you even the least bit happy?"  
"Not particularly, no." Arlia replied simply.   
"Then why are you here? Why'd you look for Goku in the first place?" Videl asked.  
"Because it was my mother's wish that I do so. I only did it for her." Arlia replied.  
"Well now that you're here, I guess we'll take it slowly." Goku said. "For starters Arlia, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like I wasn't here."  
Arlia simply looked up at Goku then looked away again, clearly not interested.  
"She can stay in Gohan's old room." Chichi suggested. "I take it that she'll be staying with us now."  
"If it's gonna cause too much trouble for you, then I'll find some other place to stay." Arlia said sarcastically.  
"Believe it or not, like it or not, I would like to get to know the daughter I didn't even know I had." Goku said, glaring fiercely which was something he rarely did outside battle.  
"Wish the feeling was mutual." Arlia muttered to herself.  
  
Arlia followed Goten inside the Son house. As she stood and looked around, Goten went to his own room while Chichi went to the kitchen and Goku stood next to his daughter.  
"I'll show you your room." Goku said quietly.  
Arlia said nothing, just stared at her father and waited. Goku opened the door to Gohan's old room and let Arlia inside.  
"Nice enough place this." Arlia whispered.  
Arlia placed her sword next to a chair and sat down on the bed as Goku walked in and shut the door.  
"Look Arlia, I know we haven't got off to the best of starts, but we can change that." Goku said. "Anything you want to ask me or talk about?"  
"No, not really." Arlia replied, her tone much softer than before.  
"Can you tell me anything about what happened after I left?"   
Arlia looked up at Goku, then back down at the bed sheets while were wrapped between her claws.  
"Years and years passed by after you left and before the Anarioans, the race that destroyed my home-planet, arrived and obliterated it. I reached the Planet Beliria two months after I was launched into space. My entire race is gone, there's no more left. We're extinct."  
"That's not true Arlia, there's still you." Goku said.  
"But I'm NOT a pure blooded member of my species. Just a worthless crossbreed created through a forbidden love and poisoned passion. I should never have been! I'm not worth anything." Arlia said, tears starting to sting her eyes.  
"Don't say that Arlia!" Goku half yelled, grabbing his daughter by her shoulders. "You are worth something! Your very special, everyone is! No matter what the circumstances of one's birth, there is always a purpose in life for each person, as there is for you. I'm sure Saphuria is very proud of you for your accomplishments, especially for not giving up even after for so long, if not for my sake then her's. Arlia, you are my daughter and I want to know you, care for you and love you like a father should for a daughter. Please, don't turn me or anyone else away Arlia. It might seem hard at first, but it'll get better with time, I can promise you."  
Goku put his hand under Arlia's chin and lifted her face to his. Bitter tears stained her ice blue face and tiny sobs escaped her throat. No matter how hard she tried to mask herself with a barrier of hardened emotions, she couldn't hold the truth or her true nature back. She let out a tiny laugh to make a break in her sadness.  
"The funny thing is, even though I've only just met you, the father I never knew, I already love you."  
Arlia's sobs grew into cries. She made no resistance when Goku brought her close to his chest and embraced her in a heart-warming hug. He soothed her gently, rubbing her back and softly stroking her delicate black hair. Arlia slowly wrapped her own arms around Goku's back so she could be even closer to him. For years she had dreamed of this moment, despite the bitterness in the back of her mind. For so long she had needed this affection, comfort and reassurance and now after 18 lonely years she was finally receiving it.   
What she didn't know is that she may not be having it for much longer.  
  
The next few days would be the hardest for Arlia. She would have to learn how to fit into her newfound family and interact with those around her. Of course, everyone would be with her every step of the way to give her their support, despite their doubts and feelings towards her and she would have to learn to ask and accept it.  
"She seemed pretty against the whole idea last night." Gohan said to his father.   
"It's a barrier Gohan, like the ones Vegeta has around him. She's much more sensitive than she looks. Last night, she broke down in tears in front of me when she explained a few things to me." Goku said.  
"I can vouch for that." Goten added. "I heard her when I walked past the door."  
"She's scared Gohan and who wouldn't be in her situation? She knows none of us and we're family! We have to be there for her and give her everything she needs like a family should." Goku said.  
"How do you know she'll return our affections?" Pan asked curiously as she caught up with her elders.  
"From the events that happened last night, I know she will." Goku replied.  
"Where is Arlia now?" Goten asked.  
"She's gone to see Bulma and apologise for her attitude last night." Goku replied.  
"Well that's a start." Gohan said, hoisting Pan on to his shoulders.  
"It must always start somewhere." Goku said. "Afterwards, she's meeting up with us to go fishing."  
"Hai, your favourite past time eh dad?" Goten said, smiling.  
"All of grandpa's favourite past times involve food!" Pan teased.  
"Hey watch it you." Goku said while laughing, giving Pan a noogi.  
"No grandpa stop! You'll mess up my hair!" Pan cried in mock-horror.  
As everyone had a laugh, Arlia slowly walked up to the group.  
"I'm back." Arlia whispered almost silently.  
Everyone turned and smiled lightly.  
"So can we go fishing now?" Pan asked, breaking the ice.  
"Sure, is everyone read? Arlia?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Arlia replied quietly.  
The group, consisting of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Chichi and Arlia, set off to their usual fishing spot. Arlia laid on the grass, seemingly content in watching Gohan teaching Pan how to fish. Pan's first few attempts failed (along with making Goten soaked who sat on the edge of the lake) but slowly her technique improved.  
"Hey Arlia, do you want to join us?" Goku asked as he dived in the lake, obviously attempting to get his daughter wet.  
"Only if I can show you how we Perisais hunt for fish." Arlia replied, smirking while narrowing her eyes.  
"Go right ahead." Goku said.  
This was when Arlia showed how cat-like her race were. Stalking on all fours, Arlia went right up to the edge of the lake and waited. Then, Arlia spotted what she wanted to see, a large black creature sliding through the water. Her arms instantly dived into the water and her claws sunk into her prey's back. Arlia managed to pull it up a little, but was pulled under the water with the large fish. Everyone watched, listened and waited. With an all mighty splash, the huge fish drove itself upward and out of the water, with Arlia riding upon it's back. Everyone else just looked shocked.  
"Now that is one whopper of a fish." Goten muttered.  
"No kidding." Gohan added.  
"Hey come on guys!" Videl yelled from the edge with Chichi. "Your not gonna let Arlia have all the fun are you?"  
Goten, Gohan, Goku and Pan looked at each other, they dove in the water after Arlia and her fish.   
They all laughed and had fun together; this was part of the healing process on both sides of the coin. Arlia could never feel angry now, no matter what happened. She realised just how lucky she truly was to have finally found her remaining family. Arlia knew how hard it would be to adjust to this life, but she would do everything in her power to do so.   
Unknown to Arlia, she wouldn't have much time to do so.  
  
  
  
  
What does that last sentence mean? Your gonna have to R&R and ask for more to find out! ^_~ 


	4. Blossom Showers And Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, so you no sue me then all peeps are happy ^-^  
  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my 2 fabby friends, Ty and TD.   
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Starlight Daughter's Moonlight Melody  
  
Chapter 4-Blossom Showers And Birthday Surprises  
  
  
  
"My visit won't be for too long." Arlia told Bulma as she stepped inside the large Capsule Corps building. "I wish to see Trunks. I need his help with something."  
"Sure Arlia, he's upstairs in his bedroom." Bulma replied.  
"Thank you."  
Arlia walked upstairs and stopped outside Trunks' room and knocked twice.  
"Trunks, are you in there?"  
Arlia then opened the door and looked inside.  
Trunks was standing in nothing but his light blue boxers next to his wardrobe. Least to say, they were rather shocked.  
Arlia blushed, screamed and shut the door. Trunks blushed, screamed and hid behind his bed.  
"Oh gosh Trunks, I'm so sorry!" Arlia yelled from behind the door, holding her paws to her face to hide the blushing as Bra walked past looking amused.  
"Haven't you heard of knocking then waiting for someone to answer?!" Trunks yelled from within his room.  
"I did knock and I asked if you were in there, but I didn't wait. I'm so sorry about that." Arlia said.  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked her daughter.  
"Oh nothing much mother." Bra replied. "Arlia walked in Trunks while he was getting dressed, nothing interesting."  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks let Arlia in his room. There was some uneasy tension at first, but it quickly settled.  
"So what did you want to see me about?" Trunks asked.  
"I need your help Trunks." Arlia said. "My father's birthday is next week and I wish to do something special for him."  
"It's really Goku's birthday?" Trunks asked, surprised. "How old will he be?"  
"I can't answer that." Arlia replied, winking. "If you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself. Let's just say he'll be one year older than last year."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious." Trunks muttered sarcastically. "How about organising a birthday party for him?"  
"Birthday party?" Arlia asked in a confused manner.  
Trunks sweatdropped and fell over backwards.  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a birthday party is?!"   
"No I don't." Arlia replied.  
Trunks sighed to himself and thanked kami that he wasn't a Perisais.  
"A birthday party is a huge gathering of family and friends to celebrate and loved one's birthday." Trunks explained in the simplest of terms. "At the party for have food, drinks, music and waste a night celebrating."  
"That's a birthday part? Sounds like fun." Arlia said.  
"It sure is, especially with all the party games and mischievous activities that always go on during birthday parties." Trunks said. "And everyone organises the party except the person whose birthday will be celebrated."  
"I'd sure like to organise one of these birthday parties for my father." Arlia said.   
"No problem then! Just tell mom, she'll gather everyone together and we'll make a big birthday party for Goku. But we can't tell him because that's a surprise until the night of the party." Trunks said.   
"Great! I just have to get my father a present now. I knew that on birthdays you give presents to the person whose birthday it is, but I didn't know about birthday parties." Arlia said, standing up. "Thank you for your help Trunks, it's much appreciated."  
Arlia then leaned down to Trunks and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then walked downstairs to talk to Bulma. Trunks looked stunned, then smiled to himself and shook his head.  
"Arlia knew about presents, but not about parties. The wonders of life will never cease to amaze me."  
  
Bulma had gathered together everyone except Goku at Master Roshi's place to organise the party of the century.  
"Right, so Krillin, 18 and Marron are taking care of drinks. Chichi and me are putting the food together. This is gonna be so great!" Bulma said happily.  
"I can't wait to see the look on dad's face." Gohan grinned. "Someone will have to bring a camera."  
"I'll do that Gohan!" Goten called from the other side of the room.  
"You and Trunks have thousands of cameras, so that wouldn't surprise me that one of you volunteered." Piccolo said.  
"Especially in the bathroom, eh Vegeta?" Bulma smirked, elbowing her husband.  
"I still have yet to kill you two brats for that!" Vegeta yelled. "I might as well do it at the party!"  
"Oh no you won't Vegeta!" Bulma said. "This is gonna be the party of the century to thank Goku for everything he's done for us over the years and I will have NO ONE spoiling it, got it? Everyone, especially you Mr Saiyan Prince, are gonna be on your best behaviour!"  
"Except when the fun starts!" Trunks yelled.  
"And don't you start!" Bulma shouted at her son, making everyone laugh.  
"What games are we going to have there?" Pan asked.  
"Who can get drunk the quickest!" Goten piped up.  
"I said best behave!" Bulma countered.  
"I'm with Goten!" Trunks said.  
"And me!" Gohan added.  
"Oh stop encouraging them!" Videl said, playfully whacking her husband over his head.  
"Kakarot would get drunk the quickest with or without beer." Vegeta said.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, hitting his arm.  
"What was that for woman?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"For encouraging the teenagers and insulting Goku!" Bulma replied.  
Arlia watched with an unbroken fascination with what was happening. She'd never seen something so funny in all her life.  
"Oh forget it! I'm not gonna argue with you guys!" Bulma said. "Like all men, you're impossible to deal with!"  
"Hey we resent that!" Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta yelled at the same time.  
This sent everyone into more laughter fits and it was a full 5 minutes before they calmed down.  
"Moving on swiftly, what about presents?" Bulma asked.  
"They're all taken care of, right Arlia?" Goten said.  
"You bet." Arlia replied.  
"Okay, now that everything's sorted, we just have to bring everything together on the night." Bulma said. "Who's gonna be able to distract Goku all day on his birthday?"  
"Leave that to me Bulma." Arlia said. "I can handle that."  
"Okay, sorted!" Bulma said. "Now remember Krillin…"  
"Bring the beer!" Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Yamcha yelled together.  
Everyone laughed as Bulma sighed in utter defeat and pouted.  
  
"Morning Otousan." Arlia said from the kitchen.  
Goku had awoken to the appetising smell of food being cooked in the kitchen and had followed his nose to the source.  
"Morning Arlia." Goku said. "Is it you who's cooking?"  
"Yep." Arlia replied. "I'm making a traditional Perisais breakfast that we always cook on special occasions."  
"Special occasions? Is today a special occasion?" Goku asked.  
"Really Goku." Chichi said as she walked up to her husband. "You can't even remember your own birthday?"  
"It's my birthday? Really?" Goku asked.  
"Yes dad, it is. My present to you is to challenge you to a fishing tournament at Moonlight Lake." Arlia said as she set breakfast down on the table.  
"Alright!" Goku said happily. "Gohan and Goten can come too!"  
"Gohan and Goten are busy Goku." Chichi said. "They went to do a hard day's training with Vegeta and Trunks. Everyone else is busy too."  
"Gohan invited me to go to, but I wanted to spend my day with you Otousan, since it is your birthday." Arlia said.  
"Oh, okay then." Goku said cheerfully, trying to contain his slight disappointment that his sons couldn't come. "Wow, that was really good Arlia!"  
"You've eaten it already?!" Arlia asked in shock.  
"That's the eating power of a Saiyan Arlia." Chichi said, wrapping her arms around Goku's neck.  
"So when are we going?" Goku asked.  
"Now if you want." Arlia replied.  
"Great! Let's go!"  
Goku grabbed Arlia's arm and dragged her out of the house and into the air.  
"Bye Goku, Arlia! Be careful! See you later!" Chichi called.  
Once the two were completely out of sight, Chichi sneaked around to the back of the house.  
"Okay guy, they're gone. You can come out now."   
Then, all the Z Fighters appeared from bushes and trees with large boxes and bags.  
"Remind NEVER to do this again." Piccolo moaned. "Six baka hours I've been stuck in this tree with Vegeta!"  
"And you think I enjoyed it?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh shut up you two and let's get inside so we can set up!" Bulma shouted.  
"This is gonna be so exciting!" Pan giggled.  
  
It was already late evening. Goku and Arlia were having a great time competing to see which one could get the biggest fish.  
"I'm not giving up yet!" Goku called.  
"Come on father! You know there's no way you can get a fish bigger than mine!" Arlia smirked.  
"I'm still not giving up!"  
Arlia watched as Goku dived back in the water to find a fish bigger than her's. She smiled to herself, thinking of the blunders that were going on back at the Son house. She knew that she couldn't have to distract Goku much longer.  
Arlia then turned and laughed loudly as Goku was attempting to grab a massive fish that both knew was too much for even him to handle. Arlia had to dive in and help her father catch the fish because it was so big. In the end, they decided to call it draw.  
"Hey dad." Arlia spoke, looking up at the stars that were beginning to show in the darkening sky. "Do you think mom is up there, with the stars I mean."  
"Sure she is Arlia." Goku replied.  
"Did you…did you love her?"  
Goku sighed to himself looked at his daughter.  
"Yes I did Arlia, part of me still does."  
"How do Chichi, Gohan and Goten feel about that?" Arlia asked. "I know mom forced herself on you, but you did have some feelings for each other. I should be honest. Mom took advantage of your weakened state when you arrived, but that was because she loved you very, very much. She knew from the start that it wouldn't work between you to and that's why she just acted on her feelings rather than doing the sensible thing."  
Goku silently listen and looked at the stars as Arlia continued.  
"I know you must bee feeling extremely guilty, but you mustn't blame yourself for what happened, for my conception. There wasn't much you could do."  
"Arlia, don't put this all on your mother. It was my choice too." Goku said. "I did have the power to stop that from happening, weak or not. I let it happen because I wanted it to happen, I loved your mother. But I love everything I already have too. It all means too much to me to abandon it for another love."  
"I know father." Arlia said. "I just can't help but feeling like a bug. I'm the remind of what happened in the past. Maybe I never should've come."  
"Hey Arlia, don't ever say that." Goku said. "They all have mixed feelings about it, but if their feelings were that dead set, we wouldn't be here right now and nether would they."  
  
"Ssssh shut up!" Bulma muttered as everyone wondered around in the dark to hide.   
"Yeah, they're coming!" Pan added.  
"OW! Vegeta watch where you're placing your foot!" Gohan yelled.  
"I'll step on more than your hand in a minute!" Vegeta growled.  
"Everyone be quiet!" 18 shouted. "Your gonna give us away!"  
Everyone then went silent as Goku and Arlia opened the door.  
"Hey hold on, what's going on? The lights are out!" Goku's voice was heard.  
"Hang on dad, I'll just find the light switch." Arlia's voice said.  
Just as the lights came on….  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Goku stood in complete shock as everyone yelled and jumped up, Goten taking a photo at the same time.  
"What in the name of kami…" Goku muttered.  
"Goku, did you really think we were gonna let your birthday pass by without celebrating it?" Bulma said as she slapped birthday hats on everyone.  
"You…you did this for me?" Goku stuttered.  
"We sure did!" Goten said. "Now come in and get ready to party!"  
"And get drunk!" Trunks added.  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled.  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.  
"I wonder who that is." Bra said.  
"Who is it?" Chichi called out.  
"Just an old friend dropping by to say hi." Said a familiar voice.  
At the moment, Mirai walked in.   
"Mirai! It's you!" Bulma yelled in delight.  
"What you doing here buddie?" Gohan asked.  
"Today was Goku's birthday in my timeline, so I thought I'd come back to wish him a happy birthday myself. Besides, do you really think I'd miss out on a great party and beer?"  
"You're just as bad as your present self!" Bulma moaned.  
  
The night passed by smoothly, that is until Krillin gave all the men some beer he'd snuck into the party. From then on it went rather downhill, especially when Goku and Vegeta started doing the can-can on the sofa and Mirai jumped in the middle of the sofa and sent Goku and Vegeta flying on opposite sides of the room.  
Arlia looked up at the bright stars and thought to herself.  
"Hey Arlia?"   
Arlia looked around and saw Trunks walking towards her. He sat down next to her and looked at her.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Arlia replied. "I was just looking up at the stars."  
"They're really bright tonight huh?" Trunks said.  
"Yeah they are." Arlia replied. "That's cause it's dad birthday."  
There was an uneasy silence.  
"Listen, about last week, I'm sorry I walked in on you while you were wearing only your boxers." Arlia said.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Bra does it all the time to annoy me." Trunks said.  
Another tense moment followed.  
"You look really beautiful tonight Arlia." Trunks said.  
Arlia blushed and tried to hide it.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Did you make your outfit?"  
"No, it used to be my mother's." Arlia replied. "I found it amongst other things in my pod when I was six years old. I kept it for my mother's sake."  
"It really suits you." Trunks said. "Do you like being a princess?"  
"Princess of what? My race is destroyed. I'm all that's left and I'm not even a pure blooded member of my kind." Arlia said. "You're father is lucky, he at least has my dad and you and Gohan and Goten for Saiyan company. I have no one."  
"Don't say that Arlia." Trunks said, placing a hand on her's. "You have us."  
Both blushed and looked away from each other.  
"Sorry." Trunks muttered.  
Arlia slowly looked at Trunks and thought at how handsome he looked. How his slender lilac hair seemed to flow down his face from the top of his head, how his crystal blue eyes shone with energy, how the star and moonlight lit up and highlighted his features. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him and sensations of a different kind of love filled her soul.  
"Please, don't be sorry Trunks." Arlia said. "You feel it too don't you?"  
Trunks turned around to look at Arlia and slowly put a hand to her face.  
"You're so beautiful Arlia." Trunks murmured. "It hurts to resist my feelings."  
"Then don't resist them Trunks." Arlia whispered. "Just go with them, let them flow."  
Both leaned in closer and closed their eyes. A second later, their lips touched delicately in the light of the moon. Both pushed their lips together even more as the kiss deepened. Trunks was the first to allow Arlia access to his mouth. Her tongue glided over his teeth and trailed every part of his mouth. In return, Arlia granted the same access to Trunks. Arlia wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck as he held her face in his hands. A bright flame of new-found passion burned in both their souls and the bonding process began.  
  
Goku had gone for a walk to clear his head after he fell asleep for a few hours due to the beer.  
"Aw man, why did I let Vegeta talk me into drinking all that beer?" Goku moaned while holding his head.  
Goku soon reached Moonlight Lake and splashed some of the cooling water on to his face. As soon as he had, he stood up and looked up at the sparkling stars.  
"I'll look after her Saphuria, I promise." Goku spoke softly.  
In the darkness of the trees, something was moving, stirring, stalking.  
Suddenly without any warning, a shadow leapt from the trees and landed on Goku's back. As he struggled to get whatever it was on his back off him, it sank it's sharp front fangs into his neck, followed by the back fangs. Goku cried out in pain and stumbled across the grass trying to get the creature off him. Goku felt himself becoming weaker, his eyes grew heavy and he crashed into the ground and fell unconscious. Blood dripped from the puncture marks on to the ground. The creature then walked towards Goku, purring contentedly to itself in a sinister manner. Then, more creatures jumped down next to the first one. They all had the same figures as Arlia, if not more cat-like.  
"Is this the one?" One asked.  
"Yes, I can tell by the taste of his blood." The first one replied. "This is Goku Son."  
"He doesn't look that strong." The third said.   
"Do not underestimate his power." The first one said. "I of all people know how strong he really is."  
"To think he attracted you so much as to allow conception." The second said.  
"His power and his charms are beyond any pleasure you can imagine." The first said. "Now that we have him, he is mine once again and together, me and him shall create a new race of super breeds which will bow and live under our master's empire. Bring him!"  
"As you command Queen Saphuria."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Mega plot twist or what!!! Bet you didn't see that coming! Want more? Then R&R and tell me! 


End file.
